Cobarde
by rictus
Summary: "Nadie te dará nada si no lo pides" como podía objetar ante esas palabras, y se pregunto que hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido tan cobarde y lo hubiese dicho, si lo hubiese  pedido, pero… el hubiera no existe.


**Título****:** Cobarde

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****: **Nadie te dará nada si no lo pides, como podía objetar ante esas palabras y se pregunto que hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido tan cobarde y lo hubiese dicho, si lo hubiese pedido, pero… el hubiera no existe.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

* * *

><p>El bullicio del comedor usualmente le molestaba pero en este preciso momento solo podía pensar en una pregunta gracias a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la que tenia la desdicha de compartir mesa en la cena, a ella y sus palabras odiosas; pues empezar con el tema de los primeros amores era algo que cometas con una chica de quince años no con un maestro que a penas le dirigía la palabra, y que solo contesto con una mueca despectiva. Se estremeció un poco y regreso su platica a su otra compañera para dejar al "amargado" con su mueca de desprecio solo, sin saber la tortuosa duda en su cabeza; ¿Cómo es que su Lily, la hermosa Lily había escogido a James en ves de a el? Claro también el se enfadaría si alguien lo ofendiera pero el siempre había estado con ella, como es que no pudo perdonar un solo insulto, y aun cuando sonara infantil de su parte, no era justo, nunca fue justo. Porque el lo supo desde un principio que ella estaba enamorada de el, del patán que lo molestaba; para que hacia algo ante la clara evidencia para que ser lastimado por un estúpido esfuerzo.<p>

Un estúpido esfuerzo…—…no piensas tu Severus— la maestra pareció olvidar su pequeño malentendido y le sonrió en un gesto amable, o al menos lo intento claro que desapareció al ver su desconcierto— decía lo importante…

Y la noche se la paso hablando sobre el valor de los amores. Nada que le interesase en demasía aun así mejor que el infantil tema que en su cabeza estallaba.

La mañana siguiente no lograba sacar el titubeo de su cabeza y el ruido de los alumnos solo lograba empeorar el cansancio, más cuando la maestra de defensa explicaba nuevamente la importancia del amor. Se cuestionaba cuando a Albus se le ocurrió contratarla como parte del personal y no esperaba el momento en que no podría seguir su trabajo por la "horrible" maldición que seguía a los profesores de dicha asignatura.

Trato en vano de ingerir sus alimentos para salir del comedor a impartir clases. Los niños huían de su paso y no los culpaba, hoy no eras su día, todo mundo que tuvo la desgracia de cruzar caminos con el lo comprobó con la disminución de puntos.

Al llegar solo escribió la poción sin detenerse a mostrar ni los ingredientes, reviso y quito la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles, sin que la odiosa pregunta y por ende, los pensamientos que se formaban alrededor de ella, desaparecieran.

Camino por uno de los corredores en el que sabía que no lo molestarían y que pronto lograría entrar a sus aposentos hasta que escucho un llanto junto con un murmullo lejano y más que nada llevado por la curiosidad observo la escena.

—…si pero nadie te dará nada si no lo pides— reconoció a la maestra intentando calmar a una pequeña que lloraba consolándose en su hombro— el nuca sabrá de tu existencia si ni siquiera le enseñas el camino, los hombres suelen ser descuidos en asuntos como esos asuntos, no te preocupes si te rechaza, no querrás después arrepentirte ¿o si?.

— ¿arrepentirme?

—de haber callado y no saber que te depararía el destino con el—suspiro mirando a la nada aun cuando el profesor sintió que fue a el—créeme con el tiempo esas cosa terminan llenándote de dolor y arrepentimiento…

Podría haber escuchado la platica hasta el final peor le pareció que la información que necesitaba ya era suya, teniendo por fin la respuesta a su tormento. La principal creadora de su problema le había dado la solución.

¿Por qué no el? Por ser un cobarde que nunca pudo decir sus sentimientos, por nunca haber luchado por ella, porque nunca se atrevió. Por eso recorrería el infierno y regresaría intentando ayudar a que el pequeño Potter lograra su misión, por eso seria odiado y maldecido, temido, cada pecado suyo, cada pequeña destrucción todo, todo por eso, pero al final valdría la pena. Por el amor que le obligo a seguir a Albus, porque aunque esas miradas de cariño nunca fueran ni serian nunca para el pagaría todo, se atrevería a luchar por ella.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


End file.
